Berawal dari Pertemanan
by Cactus.mo
Summary: REPOST..,  Hinata jadi hebat.. ?   Gak bisa bikin summary..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Berawal dari Persahabatan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
>.<strong>

**Warning : OOC, Typo, ****ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dan hal buruk lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading (^^,)  
>.<strong>

**.  
>~ ~ ~ 0 0 0 ~ ~ ~<strong>

Tap..tap..tap..

Anak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke tengah berlari kecil, berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sembari bersenandung kecil. Tampaknya dia sedang bahagia, setelah pulang dari akademi.

.

.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat ia mencari tahu sumber suara. Semakin ia melangkah semakin terdengar jelas.

.  
>"Seperti suara isakan " gumamnya dalam hati. Ia terus berjalan semakin mendekat..lagi...lagi...dan lagi. Kini ia dapat melihat ada seorang anak kecil tengah duduk di dekat danau di bawah pohon sakura. Ia tengah mendekap lututnya erat.<p>

**HINATA**

Saat itu aku merasa tubuhku yang gemetar. Air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Membuat tanah basah karenanya. Aku mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua kakiku, menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam kedua lututku. Berusaha meredam tangisanku tapi tak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang duduk tepat di sebelahku. Aku bisa merasakannya karena aku adalah seorang ninja, walaupun belum lulus akademi. Tapi ayah sudah mengajariku beberapa tehnik ninja sejak aku berusia 3 tahun. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya tepat di sampingku.

**END HINATA**

Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata. Matanya menatap lurus pemandangan di hadapannya. Danau yang berkilau karena pantulan sinar matahari. Dan udara yang sejuk karena hembusan angin.

"Apa kau tak ingin berhenti menangis?"

Masih dalam dekapan lututnya, Hinata menggelengkan kepala, menandakan kalau ia tak mau berhenti menangis.

"Kau sudah dari tadi menangis? " Tanya Sasuke asal, toh ia baru saja datang ke tempat ini jadi ia tak mungkin tahu sejak kapan Hinata berada disini.

Hinata tetap diam tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kau akan melewatkannya "

Tangis Hinata tak terdengar lagi di telinga Sasuke, sepertinya ia berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Hinata dengan kata-katanya.

"Angkat kepalamu, buka matamu, dan lihatlah pemandangan di hadapanmu! " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Hufh, merepotkan" Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tangisanmu kan bisa kau tunda? Kau benar-benar tak mau melihatnya? Sayang sekali " Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'sayang sekali'.

**HINATA**

Perlahan aku menegakkan kepalaku. Pandangan mataku kabur karena cairan bening yang sedari tadi mengalir tanpa henti. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat kau mengulurkan tanganmu, menyodorkan sapu tangan warna putih dengan lambang Klan Uchiha di sudut kanan. Aku mengambilnya dan menggunakannya untuk mengusap mataku.

"Begitu lebih baikkan?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatapku.

Aku menggangguk pelan.

"Lihatlah! Matahari terbenam"

Aku melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. 'Indah' ucapku dalam hati. Aku sering kemari tapi aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

**END HINATA**

"Indah, bukan?"

"I-iya "

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau? " Ucap Sasuke saat menatap Hinata. Rona merah terlihat samar di kedua pipi Sasuke.

"A-aku H-Hinata. Hy-Hyu-Hyuuga H-Hina-ta. " Ucap Hinata dengan terbata. Hinata merasa asing karena baru pertama kali berbicara dengan anak laki-laki yang seusia dengannya selain neji kakak sepupunya yang lebih tua satu tahu darinya.

"Kau, aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi aku lupa dimana?" Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir.

"A-ano, i-itu ki-kita kan sa-satu kelas di a-akademi" Ucap Hinata sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya, kebiasaan yang akan muncul saat ia merasa tidak nyaman (malu).

"Ahh, iya kaukan gadis hyuuga itu. Kau bolos?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang dengan seenaknya menuduh Hinata bolos.

"Ahh, i-itu. A-aku ti-tidak b-bo-bolos" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya aku mengerti. Aku turut berduka mengenai ibumu. " Ucap Sasuke dengan tulus.

"... " Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata lavendernya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangannya tengah beralih ke pipi Hinata. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana. Sasuke pun bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di kedua pipi chubby Hinata. 'Manis' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hiks..ka-kaa-chanku jahat " Air mata Hinata mengalir tanpa henti. Hinata mengusapnya dengan kasar. Layaknya harimau yang tengah mencabik-cabik mangsanya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu, tangannya terulur memegang kedua tangan mungil Hinata dan kemudian merengkuh tubuh Hinata. Mendekapnya erat.

"Kau tak mengerti kata-kataku ya? Aku bilangkan jangan menangis." Ucap Sasuke, dengan penekanan pada kata 'jangan menangis'.

Hinata tetap menangis. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke kecil.

"Kaa-Kaa-chan " Sudah terhitung sepuluh kali Hinata memanggil nama 'kaa-chan' di sela tangisannya.

"Kaa-chanmu akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini " Ucap Sasuke sembari membelai rambut indigo Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ta-tapi ka-kaa-chan jahat..Hiks..Hinata kan jadi sendirian "

"Jadi kau butuh teman? " Sasuke merasakan anggukan kecil dari Hinata di dada kecilnya.

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak mungil Hinata, menjauhkan tubuh Hinata beberapa centi darinya. Agar ia dapat melihat kedua lavender Hinata.

"Dengar yaa Hinata, jika kau butuh teman aku bersedia menjadi temanmu. Dan jangan bicara bahwa kaa-chanmu itu jahat karena dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Dari mana Sasuke tahu kalau kaa-chan Hinata sangat menyayangi Hinata?" Ucap Hinata dengan lancar. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Karena kaa-chanmu tak membawamu bersamanya. Dia membiarkanmu disini, membiarkanmu menikmati kehidupan."

"Emm..?" Hinata memasang tampang inconnect di depan Sasuke. Tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti apa yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Ahh..,sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Anggap saja aku tak pernah berkata apapun." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Yang sebenarnya juga bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. (author : he..he..#ketawa garing. Padahal yang bingung saia #garuk2 kepala)

"Sa-Sasuke umm..kau mau jadi te-temanku?" Rona merah muncul dikedua pipi chubby Hinata saat ia mengatakannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke disertai anggukan.

"Eh, Hn..? " Hinata bingung apa arti kata 'Hn' yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Tapi saat ia tahu Sasuke mengangguk, ia mengartikannya sebagai jawaban iya.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata menggapainya dengan senang hati.

" Kuantar pulang" Ucap Sasuke saat Hinata sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"..." Hinata hanya mengganguk kecil.

~ ~ 000 ~ ~

**Di Kediaman Uchiha**

"SASUKE, dimana kau?" Ucap Fugaku geram dengan tingkah anak bungsunya.

"Sudahlah ayah, mungkin Sasuke sedang berlatih." Ucap Mikoto sembari mengelus tengkuk suaminya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Itachi, cari Sasuke." Perintah Fugaku kepada Itachi

" ..." Itachi tak menjawab perintah ayahnya. Ia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha untuk mencari Sasuke

"Kau kemana baka otouto?"

~ ~ 000 ~ ~

**Di Kediaman Hyuuga**

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi pada salah satu pengasuh Hinata.

"Ta-tadi dia di pemakaman. Dia bilang butuh waktu untuk bicara sendiri dengan ibunya setelah kami kembali dia sudah tidak ada disana?" Ucap pengasuh Hinata dengan gemetar. Takut akan kemurkaan pemimpin klan.

"Kalian ini tidak becus menjaga satu anak kecil." Bentak Hiashi kepada para pengasuh Hinata.

"Cari Hinata. " Perintah Hiashi pada laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

~ ~ 000 ~ ~

Sasuke : 7  
>Hinata : 7<br>Itachi :12

KEEP or DELETE ?  
>Jika tidak suka, dengan senang hati saia akan menghapusnya (^^,) <p>

_"Padahal tadi cerah, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba hujan."_  
><em>"Aku mau main air"<em>

_Mata onix Sasuke tak urung berkedip._

_Sasuke bahkan lupa akan hujan yang kini membuatnya basah bahkan ia lupa untuk segera pulang._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tik..tik..tik..**

"Hinata ayo cepat! Kau sedang apa?" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata kasar, spontan Hinata langsung berdiri akibat tarikan Sasuke. Sasuke membawa Hinata berjalan menjauh dari danau, mencari tempat perlindungan agar terhindar dari hujan.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat Hinata menolak untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah danau.

"Danaunya cantik sasuke." Ucap hinata. Pandangannya tertuju pada titik-titik hujan yang turun di danau, menciptakan gelombang kecil.

"Padahal tadi cerah, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba hujan." Gerutu sasuke

"Aku mau main air?" Rengek Hinata pada Sasuke. Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Hinata langsung melepas genggaman Sasuke dan berlari menuju tengah danau.

"Ck, merepotkan." Yah, terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang sedang asyik hujan-hujanan di tengah danau.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerakan Hinata. Hinata bergerak lincah di tengah-tengah danau, layaknya seorang penari balet. Baju yang ia kenakan basah karena hujan, membuat Hinata semakin manis di mata Sasuke. Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi sasuke.

Mata onix Sasuke tak urung berkedip. Ia terlalu larut akan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan. Kekagumannya pada Hinata semakin menjadi saat ia melihat Hinata menggerakkan air layaknya sebuah tali. *bayangkan katara*

Sasuke berjalan menuju pohon sakura yang tadi ia gunakan untuk duduk bersama Hinata, menikmati matahari terbenam. Ia kembali memposisikan dirinya seperti tadi, duduk tenang menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Bukan menikmati matahari terbenam seperti tadi, melainkan melihat Hinata yang tengah asyik dengan permainannya.

Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya. Ia terlalu asyik bermain air, menggerakkannya kesana-kemari atau bahkan membentuk sebuah gumpalan air. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang merdu bagi Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan lupa akan hujan yang kini membuatnya basah bahkan ia lupa untuk segera pulang.

~ ~000~ ~

Jiahh, gomen ceritanya ketinggalan *pundung*  
>salah sendiri ditaruh di doc lain<p> 


End file.
